Character Confessions
by AtomicKokoro
Summary: Aya is a very serious detective. She digs deep into every character of Durarara! and forces them to confess something she bets the audience never knew.
1. Chapter 1: Mikado Ryugamine

**Character Confessions**

**By: AtomicKokoro**

**Storyline**

Aya is a very serious detective. She digs deep into every character of Durarara! and forces them to confess something she bets the audience never knew.

…

**Before You Read**

In case you couldn't tell, I am Aya. Ha ha! I love Aya Brea. She's amazing. Anyways, back to the topic at hand. This is a list of character confessions, things I bet you never knew about each character.

Or maybe you did.

Just deeper insight on the characters themselves, since I'm so skilled at this.

Anyways, this is going to be put in separate chapters so it's easier to read. I thought about doing character just here in one shot, but I decided against it for neatness sake. And for times sake, and so that you guys can keep on waiting on me. Cause, you know, I love reviews as things go along.

Kay, so Mikado is the hardest character in Durarara! to read into. And I am not kidding. Dead serious. Mikado is so hard to read, simply because he only recently had a personality switch on me. Not enough has happened and there are no clues as to why he did this. So, honestly, Mikado is out of my league due to lack of evidence. Once there is more evidence, I will be able to edit this, change it, and make it more accurate.

For now, this is all just a guess.

On with the story!

…

**Mikado Ryūgamine**

Everyone says I am a shy, quiet boy who is always in the background. I don't want to be in the background. I want to step up and shine on my own, but I'm always waiting for the perfect moment. Truth is, I'm terrified of being in the spotlight. I'm scared of what might happen, so I put on a brave face and go along with it.

Masaomi always told me about his adventures in Ikebukuro. All I could think to myself was how he was growing up so quickly, experiencing so much, while I was stuck in Saitama with nothing to carve my name into.

When I die, I don't want to leave with this world forgetting me completely. I want something for the world to remember me by. I don't want to be someone else that just passed by in someone's life. I want to keep up, and be that person that everyone remembers because I had always been there.

The reason I am so adventurous is because I don't want to be left behind.


	2. Chapter 2: Masaomi Kida

**Character Confessions**

**By: AtomicKokoro**

**Storyline**

Aya is a very serious detective. She digs deep into every character of Durarara! and forces them to confess something she bets the audience never knew.

…

**Before You Read**

Last...thingy...? Ha ha! Anyways, I did Mikado Ryūgamine last chapter-ish thing. I didn't like his confession so much. He's the only character I can't read into.

Masaomi Kida, on the other hand, is slightly easier. Still a little tough (believe it or not). But what I mean by that is that he's not hiding anything anymore. You kind of understand what's going through his head, so finding something new for him to confess is going to be _ridiculously hard_. And I am not kidding.

Ugh. On with the story.

…

**Masaomi Kida**

I have always been a bit of a flirt. I couldn't help myself! As soon as I see a girl, it's camera-ready smile, sexy voice, and high energy. Although, I never really tried. See, as soon as Saki ended up in the hospital and I ended our relationship, I was hoping that if I hit on so many girls, at least one would find my crazy personality attractive like Saki used to see me.

For that whole year I was away from her, I was waiting for a girl _just like Saki_ to come along, kiss me on the cheek, and take my focus from everything that had happened. Of course, one of the only things going through my mind was that she couldn't remind me too much of Saki, or I could never live with myself.

Truth is, I could never live with myself if I found a girl and ran off with her instead. Deep inside, my heart was gone already, taken by the girl who looked out her hospital window every evening to see me standing like the coward I was on the sidewalk.

The reason I've always hit on girls isn't because I'm looking for somebody to love, but looking for somebody to love me.


	3. Chapter 3: Anri Sonohara

**Character Confessions**

**By: AtomicKokoro**

**Storyline**

Aya is a very serious detective. She digs deep into every character of Durarara! and forces them to confess something she bets the audience never knew.

…

**Before You Read**

Anri is another tough one, but she should be a little more easier that Mikado and Masaomi. I dunno. Maybe. Wait, I think I just got an idea...

On with the story! Before I forget!

…

**Anri Sonohara**

I've always been shy and quiet because I don't want to have any friends. I know it's strange, but it's how I feel deep inside. All my life, the only love I felt was from a sword called the Saika. I couldn't tell you what love is. Deep inside, I'm afraid to love.

My father wasn't very nice. I never felt any love from him. When my mother killed him, I was afraid. I thought my mother actually loved me enough to save me from my father. But, then, as soon as I realized it, she struck herself down with the sword. All that was left was the Saika, that told me it would love in my place.

The second time I loved was my best friend Mika, but I never really, truly loved her. We used each other to look good. I wanted someone to love me, someone to ask me out, but every time a boy started to hit on me, he never looked into my eyes and I knew he didn't truly love me.

But, the third time, with Mikado and Masaomi. My two best friends. Masaomi who always hits on me (although I learned that never truly loved me; one reason for my chest and another for the idea that he was simply looking for a girl like his ex) and Mikado who I slowly developed feelings for.

Will he love me back?

I am so reserved because I'm afraid of losing someone I love again.


End file.
